A Broken Promise
by Zelda-FinalFantasy2
Summary: When a girl named Midna finds Link bleeding on the ground, and soon becomes his best friend, what happens when she realizes how she truly feels about him? What happens when someone else enters Link's life? MidLink, may turn into Zelink. I rated it T, but just because of blood. So technically, K .
1. Chapter 1

A Broken Promise

**Hello again! This might is a MidLink story, but it might turn into a ZeLink story. You will see for yourself later. Hope you enjoy~ Characters © Nintendo**

Year One

She looked left and right, and then booked it across the room. With a sigh of relief, she kept in the shadows as she walked down the hallway. But as she went, she tripped over something. Or rather, _someone._

"I'm sorry! Are you okay?" But when she turned, she let out a shriek of surprise.

What she saw, was a man, with a deadly gash on his side with blood pouring out of it.

"Oh my… Help! This person needs help!" She kind of dragged him across the room, which was a mistake. A few people were wondering how a girl appeared out of nowhere, carrying an injured guy.

She quickly retreated to the shadows again, and headed for the nurses office.

Once she got to the office, she laid the man onto a bed, and waited for the nurse to come.

The nurse walked through the door, and exclaimed, "Oh wow! What happened?"

So she explained everything quickly, that she found him lying there, unconscious. The nurse left to get medicine, and returned in a hurry.

"That about does it… He should be okay, thanks to you." The nurse smiled and left the room.

The girl sat down on the edge of the bed, and studied the man. He had golden brown hair, an olive green shirt, and tan pants. He looked about her age, fifteen, and was a good two inches shorter than her.

Then he started to wake, slowly turning on his side, and opening his eyes.

"Where… am I?" He asked quietly, taking deep breaths.

"In the nurse's office. You're lucky I found you when I did."

"Who are you?"

"Me? My name is Midna. Who are you?"

"Link. Nice to meet you," Link sat up, and brushed his hand through his hair. "where's my…? Oh well. What happened?"

"I found you unconscious and bleeding on the ground." Midna looked Link over again, to see if there were any more cuts or bruises.

"Wow… I wonder what from… Anyways, thanks again."

"No prob, hey, are you okay enough to walk around?"

"Um… No." Link said, after trying to do so.

"Awe, I wanted to eat lunch with you… I know!" Midna's face brightened, and she left the room for a moment. After about five minutes, she came back with a tray of food.

"Where did you get all that!" Link shot up from his lying position, which resulted in him falling back again.

"From the caf. Seriously, were you born yesterday? Well, I hope you like noodle soup, 'cause that's what you're getting." She helped Link sit up, and they ate lunch together.

"So, where are you from?" He asked with curiosity.

She stared at Link for a while and, thinking she could trust him, she said, "Well, it's a place called the Twilight Realm."

"The Twilight-" Midna shushed him, "sorry, but, you're from the _Twilight Realm_? I thought that place was a legend."

"Yeah, well, you thought wrong."

"That's so cool! So does that make you a Twille?"

"_Twili._ Yes, I am a Twili."

"But I thought they had black and white skin?"

"They do, but my grandmother married a Hylian, and my mother turned out to be half Hylian and half Twili, but she lived in the Twilight Realm."

"Okay… I think I understand what you said…" Link scratched his head, and smiled.

"Well, it was nice meeting you," Midna smiled back at him. "but I better go. See ya!"

Link watched her take the tray and get up to leave. "Bye!"

Midna looked back, and made a promise with herself. She promised she would visit Link every day until he was better, and that she would be his best friend.

**Done~ Do you like? Yes? No? Well, hope you did enjoy it, and remember to R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

A Broken Promise

**I'm back, and ready with chapter two! I hope you like this chapter, because it took a while =.= Anyways, Enjoy~**

"Hey Link!"

Midna ran up to Link, a smile set on her face. "How are you?"

Link rolled his eyes, "It's been three months since I've gotten hurt. I _think _I'm fine now."

"Ha ha. Listen, do you want to come over today after school?" She said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Sure."

_After school_

"Hurry up!" Midna stood waiting impatiently, and watch Link as he slowly made his way over.

"Sorry"

"You aren't really."

"Nope."

She sighed and started walking in the direction of her house.

Soon, Midna's house came into view. It was a huge, mansion of sorts with a tall archway and bright blue designs. The rest of the color was black, though, and when they entered the first thing Link saw was they marble staircase.

"I love your house."

They ran up the steps and into her room, which was also black and decorated with small white and blue lights that Midna calls Sols.

"So, what do you want to do?" Link looked around the room, and sat on one of her many chairs.

Midna sat down on her blue bed and thought.

"We could go on the tramp."

"No, that's boring. Think of something fun."

"We could do homework."

"Let me rephrase that. Think of something fun"

"Shut up." Midna punched his arm.

"Let's go into the kitchen," Link said. "the food might help us think of something."

She just stared at him. "You really want to try my food?"

"Never mind what I just said."

"That's what I thought. Let's go on the tramp! Please?"

Link sighed and stared at her. Finally, he agreed.

"Yay! Thank you."

Midna and Link went out the back door and into the backyard.

The trampoline was huge. It covered half of the yard, and still left a big portion of the yard uncovered. It had a net, with a blue pattern going across it.

Midna used the steps to get up and started jumping. Link followed suit.

"See? I told you It would be fun!"

"Now it's your turn to shut up."

She stuck her tongue out at him, and jumped in his way.

"Woah! Midna!"

Link lost his balance, and of course landed on Midna.

"Ow! Link!" She stared up at Link, showing her anger. But as she looked at him, she became flustered.

"Sorry," Link muttered, and rolled off her. "Here."

He helped her up, and they sat on the edge of the trampoline.

"I should probably get home now."

Link jumped off the tramp and started for the door.

"Bye."


End file.
